


留者

by maskmao



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: 复联3之后留下来的人





	留者

“小子，你是去送死。”

“那就等我死了再说。”

 

星球之力穿透他，像万丈熔岩铺天盖地席卷他，他的身体为了对抗这种强度的力量释放出了所有的神力，他的肌肉骨骼血脉成了战场。他闭上眼睛，但恒星之光撕开了他的眼皮，如同千亿根针扎向他的眼球，他的嘴唇被热浪豁开，他的唾沫和着血液从牙缝里爆出，他听不到自己的声音，他从每一个毛孔里迸发的雷霆之吼却在更强大的力量下变得无声无息——他要死了。

他知道自己到了最后时刻，他是那么不甘心却又有种用尽力气之后的释然。

我尽力了，众神之父。

我尽力了，阿斯加德。

我尽力了，Loki。

Thor像一颗熄灭的恒星，他的肌肉塌下去，他掷握山河的手失去了力气，滑落，他不再抵抗那股毁天灭地的力量，顺应着力量倒下。

“不。”一个清朗的声音响起。

他沉重滚烫的身躯像从阿斯加德的瀑布上坠落，他本以为会摔得粉身碎骨，却不曾想到瀑布下触手可及便是一湾温柔的碧波。

他摔了一个水花四溅。

他从水中坐起，金发湿漉漉的，光着半身，像一只茫然的幼狮。阿斯加德金色的阳光在瀑布的气浪下喷洒出七色彩虹，彩虹弯腰的地方站着一个身影。

“Loki。”Thor叫得很轻，生怕声音大一点，这个梦境就碎了。

但Loki听到了，轰鸣的瀑布声都没有阻挡他听到他那么轻那么畏缩的一声呼唤，他弯起嘴角，笑得又得意又狡猾：“哥哥。”

Thor再也不顾惊扰了梦，他哗啦一声从水里站起来，雄壮的身躯披着晶莹的水花，他一步步跋涉着，从瀑布下走过，从彩虹下走过，淌着水，逆着阳光，走向Loki。Loki没有消失，没有顽皮地跑走，他注视着他越来越靠近，始终站在那里，等待着他，直到他们触手可及。

“Loki。”Thor又叫了一声，这时他们已经面对面了，可是他垂着手，不敢抬起手，他知道只要他抬起手，这一切就会消失，梦就会消失，他会回到那个现实，没有阿斯加德，没有Loki的现实。

“不抱抱我吗，哥哥？”Loki笑着问他，“我在这里。”

Thor也笑起来，眼泪顺着他的笑容流进嘴里，他低下头，金色的头颅微微动了动：“不，你不在。”

一瞬间，瀑布像把大地撞了一个洞，水流声湮灭了一切，却漏过了Loki的一声叹息。

他的弟弟伸出修长的的手指，轻轻托起Thor的下巴，Thor震惊地抬起头，他看到Loki的眼睛，这双绿眼睛，Thor看了几千年，白日绮梦，夜晚不眠，这双绿眼睛像雾气渺渺的春天，像旋涡深深的河水，像瘴气弥漫的森林，他总也看不透，它包含着主人太多太多爱与恨，直到生命最后一刻，他留给他的那一眼，仍旧不清不楚，仍旧欲说还休。

而此刻这双绿眼睛说话了，它对他开口，Thor听到了，它说，他说：“活下去。”

活下去，Thor，为了我，活下去，哥哥。

Loki上前一步，消灭了他们之间最后的距离，他抱住Thor，用尽全身力气。Thor还来不及抬起手回抱，就感觉到一股力量从他的五脏六腑涌出，这股力量像海啸一般把他从里到外翻了个个，撞破骨骼，撕开皮肉，从他身体里爆裂开。

“啊——”他痛得发抖，周遭的一切瞬间粉碎，他在坠落，恒星之力的重创在这一刻消弭于他体内新生的痛苦，他闭上眼睛，他感觉到Loki留给他的最后一点梦境的余温在冰冷的宇宙中骤然消散，而与此同时，那股从他心脏中挤压出的痛苦传导向四肢百骸，他知道他即将撞向星环，他不会死，他会活下来，他会成为一个崭新的雷神。

他的弟弟曾经一次次刺穿他，他刀枪不入，毫发未损，这邪恶的神祇却在最后用一个不真实的拥抱为他留下一个永恒的伤口，这个伤口带来的痛苦将让他从此以后免于外力的创伤——这世间再没有一种痛苦比得上失去他。

 

 

Everett Ross套上西装，准备赶去办公室，他此刻正在纽约家中，外头已经乱套了。他就在这时见到了他，这个人一瞬间出现在他身后，Everett吓了一跳，他本能地摸上后腰的配枪。

“你是谁？”

那个人穿着一身古怪的衣服，身披红色斗篷，看起来就像是一个法师，等等，法师？

“你是Dr Strange！我曾经在局里见过你的资料。”Everett放松了一点，但仍旧警惕，“为什么你会在我家？”

Stephen Strange看着他，不说话，他的表情看起来哀伤又温柔。Everett在这注视下，心里升腾起古怪的感觉，他说不好这是好的感觉还是坏的那种，他莫名觉得紧张，他轻咳了一声：“我们认识吗？”

听到这个问题，Stephen露出一点微笑，Everett在他眼中看到了怀念，但他轻轻摇了摇头。

“不。”他的声音低沉地像雷滚过云层。

Everett忍不住微微颤栗。

他迈步上前，仰头看着Stephen，无法克制紧张的心跳：“你到底为何而来。”

“我想见你一面。”Stephen说，说完停顿了一下，复又说，“确切地说，我想让你见我一面。”

Everett歪过头，不解地看着他。

Stephen有些赧然地抿起嘴：“我知道你喜欢吃老亨利家的汉堡，我知道你每隔三个月会去瓦坎达，我知道你有一个女朋友刚刚分手，顺便一说，她不是一个好的选择，分手是对的，我知道你喜欢巴赫——”

“停下！你跟踪我，调查我？”Everett厉声说，“你到底想要什么？”

Stephen伸出手，Everett本能地挥手去挡，但手却横穿过了Stephen的手，他震惊地抬起手：“怎么回事？”

Stephen没有回答，他的手停在了Everett的脸旁，他满是伤痕的手指虚浮地滑过他的脸庞，Everett僵立着，看到那只手留恋地停留在他的下巴上，他吞咽了一下，试探着问：“你已经死了吗？”

Stephen低声哼笑：“还没有。”

Everett听出了言下之意，他突然被一股揪心的情绪抓住，脱口而出：“你在哪里！”

“在很远很远的地方。”Stephen的声音像是抑制住了一声叹息，他平静地回答，“我是他留下的一小片灵魂，是他设置好的闹钟，因为他想在死前再看你一眼。”

Everett不可置信地睁大眼睛，他一句话都说不出来。

Stephen收回了手，他笔直地站着，那是别离时刻转身前的姿态。

Everett只觉得眼泪不受控制地涌出，他自己都不知道为什么，他只觉得胸口被堵住了，喘不上气来：“为什么，见鬼的，为什么我一直在问为什么，为什么现在来见我，为什么从不让我知道你，知道他，为什么在最后——”

“他不能。他拥有的力量让他不能坐视不理，他的责任让他知道总有这样一天，在另外的时空里，你失去过，他不想你再重复那样的痛苦。”

“那现在又算什么！”Everett吼叫着，眼泪让他模糊了视线，就像隔着水面看一个模糊的倒影，他向他伸出手，但只能抓住一片破碎在他手中的虚无，“让我背负着一份不属于我的痛苦，让我承受一场从来没遇见的诀别。”

Stephen垂下头：“请原谅，他用所有去守护这个世界，只想留一小片灵魂属于自己，原谅他的自私，Everett。”

“不！”Everett摇头，他抖得厉害，他知道自己不对劲，他根本不认识这个男人，但他的身体像被撕裂一样摇摆，他的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下落，他一定是疯了，但他就是要不依不饶，他就是要和他算清楚，“我不会原谅他的，Stephen Strange，我要你来见我，我不是你的安慰剂，你不能把自己赔给这个世界，再施舍一份遗言给我，你听到了吗！你不能！”

光年之外泰坦星上，至尊法师闭上眼睛，那痛苦穿透了时空，依旧重若千斤，他看着倒地的Tony Stark，伸手摘星，献出时间宝石。

Stephen Strange 知道时间到了，他眷恋地看着Everett：“Everett，没关系的，你不会记得我。”

“你什么意思？”Everett后退一步，他竖起全身的刺，“你想干什么——”

他话音未落，再睁开眼睛，房间里空空的，他茫然地站在原地，他低头，西装还敞着，他连忙抓过手机，扣上西装，急匆匆地出门，走到楼下，风吹在脸上，微微的刺痛，他抬起手摸过脸，脸上湿漉漉的，就像哭过。

这可真奇怪。

 

 

奇迹地是那些羊活了下来。Steve Rogers独自回家，他检查了羊圈里的羊，一只不少，他们咩咩地叫着，挤挤挨挨在一起。Steve给它们弄草料，一边想着让谁来代管农场。

他们在半年前买下了这块地，他还记得提恰拉听说他们想买农场时候的表情，Bucky后来说，他们可能搞错了一件事，在瓦坎达土地都是国王的，这可能是他们历史上第一次私有买卖，大概会被写进历史课本。

但不管怎么说，他们有了一块地，一些羊，还有一间小屋。

他想要这个一百年了，如果加上Bucky的份，两百年了。

Steve看到院子里还有Bucky之前劈好的柴，他用塑料布盖上，免得下雨的时候把柴淋湿，总归还是要有人来帮忙照看，他不知道下次回来是什么时候。

这两年他对归期都心里有数，即便在忙着拯救世界，一年也有三分之一的时间是在家里过的，可是接下去，就不好说了。

他去房间里把屋子又收拾了一下，干这些事的时候他可以什么都不想，除了考虑让谁来代管农场。他手脚麻利，Bucky只有一只胳膊，他干活的时候还有点不平衡，而且少了一只铁臂后他看起来小了一号，但他仍然能用一只手把一捆柴拎起来，或者在Steve劈柴的时候，从老远的地方准确地把毛巾甩在他头上。他和Bucky两个人干农活收拾屋子做家务的时候，就像两个地道的农民，或者沉默的老兵，各管各的，干得又实又利索。

他在枕头下找到了Bucky的视讯器，当他们分隔两地的时候，他们用这个保持联系。有时候是在维也纳，有时候是在苏格兰，有时候是在无边的大海上，有时候是在层叠的云层里，Steve打开视讯器，Bucky总是在里面冲他微笑：“hi Steve。”

Hi Bucky。

Steve打开视讯器，还有上次他们通话的记录，Bucky不会主动删除，他对记忆有一种固执的执着，无论是每天都要记录的笔记本，还是视讯记录，他都留着，即便占内存，也不肯删除。

Steve打开记录，看到自己出现在镜头里.。

“hi，Bucky……对，这边很热……不，别给一只羊取奇怪的名字……我大概月底会回来……我也想你。”

Steve在床上坐下，他的大拇指滑过视讯器，翻看着一段段的视频。

Hi bucky

我也想你。

Hi bucky

我想你。

Hi bucky。

我很快就回来了。

Hi bucky。

我今天特别想你。

Steve把视讯器抵着头，弯下腰去，他把脸埋在两腿之间，不断地深呼吸，他的呼吸又沉又重，如果站在屋子外听起来就像有人在哭，就像这间屋子在哭。

他那么大的个子，佝偻着，如果那些孩子从窗户外探头，一定会觉得这一幕很滑稽，就像一个受了委屈抱着自己的巨人，巨人明明跺跺脚挥挥手就可以摧毁一切，但巨人还觉得委屈，还会受伤，还会哭，那些小孩就有点不以为然，又有点可怜他。他们从前就觉得他古怪，大个子明明很威严，却有时候会在“白狼”身边像个孩子一样跟进跟出，有时候也像个孩子一样冲着“白狼”笑，还有些晚上，他们看到他穿着破破烂烂的战服，躺在“白狼”的腿上，闭着眼睛，睡得沉沉的，打着呼噜，“白狼”唯一的手温柔地穿过他的头发，护着他的头。那个时候，如果“白狼”发现他们，就会用瓦坎达语轻声对他们说：“安静。”

Steve抬起头，他的脸和眼睛都红着，他伸手用手指把乱遭遭垂下的头发向脑后梳去，他从床上站起来，回身把弄皱的床抚平。

他走出木屋，把门锁好，他还是没有想到有谁能帮他照看家，他打算去雇一个人，同时决定还是每隔一段时间回来，那些羊要剪羊毛，整过的地也要下种，等到Bucky回来的时候家还是好好的，Bucky就会很高兴。

这个世界分崩离析，一半的人失去了另外一半人，被留下来的那一半人茫然无措，痛不欲生，他也是被留下来的那一半人，他也允许自己在这这间屋子里茫然无措，痛不欲生，但当他走出这间屋子，他会去把另外一半人找回来，他会把他们带回家。

他会把他带回家。

 

end

 

很久没有写文了，做完复健，准备重新开始搞cp


End file.
